A Change In The Winds Of Time
by Luna25684
Summary: Naruto had just brought Sasuke back, but he's in a comma and now Ino and Sakura blames Naruto for it. Naruto has been exile because of Sasuke, but then Hinata did something that no one though she'd be capable of. How did she know about the Fourth last dying wish and who is that white fox after her? How is all of this connected to presumed dead Namikaze Minato? TouRin Full Sum. Insi
1. A change In The Wind

**Summery: Naruto had just brought Sasuke back, but he's in a comma and now Ino and Sakura blames Naruto for it. Naruto has been exile because of Sasuke, but then Hinata did something that no one though she'd be capable of. How did she know about the Fourth Hokage's last dying wish and who is that white fox after her? How is all of this connected to presumed dead Namikaze Minato? Is he really dead? And what's this new village discovered on a new content? Who are the Shikages and what are the Shinigamis of Soul society doing in the Elemental Nation.**

**What's going on in Soul Society? Why is Karin getting executed and what's Toshiro doing? Who's the little boy and what is going on? Who are Toshiro and Karin really?**

_This is a NauHina and TouRin Fanfiction._

_**"Review"**_Kyubi talking in side Naruto's head.

_"Review"_ divine talking

_"Review" _prophecy talking

**"Review" **demonic talking

_'Review' _thoughts

**_'Review'_ **beasts thoughts

**Japanese terms to know**

**Nii-san: older brother or brother**

**Baa-chan: Grandma**

**Hime: Princess**

**Kitsune: fox**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Change In The Wind_

Naruto sat up in his bed. He was in the hospital after having carried Sasuke back, both dripping in blood, just yesterday. And as usual, all his wounds had all been healed up completely.

He looked to his right and found a vase filled with purple flowers and some white roses, Teleflora's Enchanted Cottage, and smiled, knowing that at the very lest someone had visited him. He thought that it was Sakura, but why would she gave him purple colored flowers instead of pink once like Sakura? He wondered, but ignored it, thinking that she must have wanted to change it.

The wind blew in and Naruto turned around to the opened window and closed his eyes, letting the feeling relaxed him.

The moment didn't last long though, because just then, the door flew open and an enraged Sakura and Ino flying themselves at him, Sakura grabbing his neck and begin to shake him before he could finished his sentence of greetings to them as she and Ino started yelling at him while Ino helped Sakura bet him up.

"Naruto you Bastard!" they screamed at him as he tried to prey Sakura's hands of off his neck and dough the punches sent his way by the two girls.

"I told you to bring him back ALIVE not in a near death state like that! You almost killed him, you damn demon!" Naruto's body had gone rigged at the mention of 'Demon' and it being said to him by Sakura, the girl that he likes.

"Now he's in a coma!"

"You should've just died like you were supposed to, Demon!"

"Then Sasuke-kun wouldn't be like this!" they both shouted out together as they landed a strong hit on Naruto's cheek, causing him to bleed from his mouth and nose as well and for his cheeks to start swollen.

Everyone who came in at that time all heard what Ino and Sakura had shouted out about how Naruto should've died so that their pouches 'Sasuke-kun' wouldn't be in the comma like state that he was in now.

The adults got angry and Asuma, Kakashi, Gai and Kureina all went to restrain them while Tsunade ordered some ANBU to take the two to Ibiki to clam down there. The other children watched as the two girls were taken away by the ANBU.

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "Troublesome women." And everyone kind of agreed with him before turning back to look at Naruto and Hinata, who never took her eyes off his lifeless figure since her Teleflora's Lavender Chiffon Bouquet had fallen to the ground when they came in and Hinata was now picking it back up.

They all look at the figure of the lifeless Naruto and Tsunade started moving towards him.

* * *

Mean while, while that was happening outside, something else was happening inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto now stood alone in the darkness of his mind as he recalled what Sakura and Ino, especially Sakura, had said to him.

"You should've just died like you were supposed to, Demon!"

'_That's right,'_ Naruto thought. _'I should've known… all this time… I was only being used…'_

_**"Finally realized it now, have we?"**_questioned a voice that belonged to non-other then Naruto's 'Prisoner'.

"Go away," Naruto growled, annoyed.

_**"…Can't,"**_

"Then Leave me ALONE!" Naruto shouted in his negative state of mind.

_**"Sorry, no can do Kit. This place is beginning to ****really**** stink and mind you, I'd rather not be stock in a snobby and dark place like this one, as it gets worse with your emotions."**_

"…What do you mean by that, you damn fox?" questioned a confused Naruto.

Said fox rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity and the lack of understanding and accepting as he looked upward. _**"Really, you'd think because he's –sigh-,"**_ the fox mumbled on to no one in particular before returning to star into Naruto's crystal blue eyes with his demonic red once.

_** "What I mean is,"**_ begin the fox. _**"GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON DAMNIT! YOU'VE ALREADY KNEW THIS FROM THE START SO STOP DENING YOUSELF AND JUST GET OVER IT! JUST EXCEPT THE HURTFUL TRUTH OF REALITY! I DON'T GET WHY YOU WANT THE ATTENTIONS OF THOSE WHO DOESN'T SEE YOU! THEY DON'T EVEN DECRIVE IT AND YOU JUST OUT RIGHT GAVE IT TO THEM, GIVING THEM MORE POWER AND HURTING YOURSELF MORE IN THE PROCESS WHILE THE ONES YOU SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION TO, YOU COMPLETELY ****IGNORED****! THEY WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU IGNORED THEM IN FAVORS FOR ATTENTION FROM THOSE THAT WERE NEVER WORTHY OF THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU, THIS PLACE IS LIKE THIS IN STAND OF HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE, SO TAKE IRRESPONSIBILITY AND ****FIX IT DAMNIT****!"**_Kyuubi shouted and was now panting heavily from it while trying to clam down his temper and the flames that had started because of his outburst while trying to leave no room for Naruto to comment until he was finished. Once he'd clam down enough, he corrected his postured. _**"Well…"**_

"What do you mean I shouldn't look for attention, bastard? It's because of you that I yearn for them TO BEGIN WITH!" Naruto shouted out.

The fox put one of his front paws on his temple and sighed. _**"Honestly, after all that yelling and he still doesn't get it though his thick head," **_the fox mumbled quietly to himself self before sighing heavily once again and looking back down at Naruto for a moment and said, _**"Oh, is that so? Well then, let's get it fixed…"** _before turning around, mumbling on and on about something as he walked back into the darkness of his cage and seat down with his back turn to face Naruto and two front paws crossed in front of him.

_**"You should get going, that Baa-chan of yours is calling you. Oh, and before I forget, you're getting banished so look forward to it as much as I am!" **_kyubi yelled back as he begin to laugh while Naruto's form disappeared and he wakes up.

* * *

Out in the real world, Naruto's eyes begin to come back to life once again as he snapped out of his dazed. Though he showed no emotions what-so-ever, he begin to look around the room and saw that his sensei, Kakashi, was there with Tsunade, Shizune, and the other senseis and their students, mines Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, worried.

Naruto turned his head back to look at her, still emotionless. "…Baa-chan," he said and Tsunade smiled a bit. "…I've been banished, haven't I?"

Tsunade looked shock, as did the others before she turned away, not looking Naruto in the eyes.

"…"

Naruto just stared at her.

Tsunade took a deep breath before turning to face Naruto again and came clean with it. "Yes. I'm sorry," she said as she tried her best to keep her tears in, as did Shizune. "I tried everything that I could, but the counsel-"

"It's okay, Baa-chan. It was going to happen sooner or later anyways… I'm guessing that you're all here to say goodbye?"

**"NO!"** everyone shouted out together.

"Well, that is…" Shizune whispered, though Naruto, unlike the other children who were too deep in thoughts, heard her and knew right away what it could've meet as his eyes narrowed on the group of adults. Though Naruto's eyes were not the only ones that did, for four other pairs also narrowed.

"We didn't even know anything about this until now!" Kiba shouted out in protest as the other children nodded their heads in agreement.

When the other children saw that his gaze was not on them, they too turned their gaze over to the adults, who were all trying to avoid them.

"Well~," Kakashi started as he scratched his head awkwardly and all the adults hesitated for a moment, still avoid the intense gazes of their students.

"We might've know something about it," Kureina relied.

"Hokage-sama told us a bit about it when she summon us and…" Asuma added.

"Told you guys to bring all of us here to say goodbye? Is that it?" Shikamaru half asked, half stated/shouted, something very rare for the lazy Nara to do.

"…" The adults looked guilty once again.

"We're sorry, Naruto," Kakashi sadly stated.

"…Its okay-" Naruto emotionlessly begin.

"No, it's not," Hinata interrupted and everyone looked at her, shock that she did not shatter and that her sentence was clearly heard by everyone all around. Not to mention, she seemed kind of angry.

"Hinata/Hinata-sama," her teacher, Kureina, and her older cousin, Neji, begin as Hinata dropped the banquet of purple colored flowers to the ground once again and begin to walk to Naruto, all the while radiating off a lavender light around her form as she went.

Naruto had seen the flowers dropped and looked back at the flowers on his stand. _'Purple,'_ he thought as realization drone to him.

Inside his head, the Kyubi was smiling. _**"And he finally gets some of it now,"**_said the fox.

_"The Rabbit leads the injured and hungry Fox out of the dark, thorny forest,"_ Hinata begin to chant in a strange, divine like voice that did not seem to belong to her as she begins to take off the leaf head bane from around her neck while the blue wind dance freely around her elegant forms, carrying with it, the petals of flowers from inside the room. _"Returning with more flames to light the dark, dark forest as it burns endlessly with the new rising Sun."_

Hinata had now reached Naruto's bed side, standing next to Tsunade as she met Naruto's cold, hard, emotionless eyes with her own warm and loving ones before turning around to face the others in the room and continued, _"The darkness of the Namikaze's rage shoal befall upon thee, retuning with the western winds as he rises anew."_

The adults gasped at that sentence.

"Remember this well, citizens of Konoha, for it tells of you future," Hinata now said, in her own voice, and smiled as she got the attention of the entire village to hear her voice. "_The Yellow Flash's vengeance returns upon thee, as thee has not fulfill his last dying wish and never seems to well… The Fox shoal once again rises to destroy all those in his ways."_ And with that, she dropped her head bane onto the floor before quickly moving to grab Naruto's arm and disappearing in a sparkling lavender, purple light as the dancing wind blow swiftly over them before leaving out the window, carrying with it purple Lavender and Iris flower petals and leaving behind some shocked people and a prophecy heard and remembered by the entire village as it was forever scared into their minds.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata appeared in a forest far away from Konoha and Hinata collapsed as she lets go of Naruto's arm, but Naruto still caught her when she fell and lead her on the ground. She was breathing heavily as she sat on the hard, grassy ground.

Naruto beans down to her level and worriedly asked, "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at him and weakly smiled, which caused Naruto's heart to flare and a new, unknown kind of emotions emerge from the heavily guarded chains and sealed away doors of his heart as that dabble door once again opened and let it's light filed the darkness in his heart once again.

The Kyubi was feeling this light inside his cage and he smiled warmly for once.

"I'm okay," she weakly replied. "Just a bit worn out, is all. I haven't done that in a long time and… I guess it shows a bit, huh?"

Naruto slowly nodded, a bit confused. "…Why did you do that?"

Her smiles widen a bit as she took something out from her front pocket and handed it into Naruto's opened palm.

"Because," she said as she placed it on the opened palm of his hand.

Naruto looked down at it when Hinata removed her hand and saw that it was an old-English-style-golden-pocket-watch that he found oddly familiar. It had the picture of a nine-tailed fox in the forest that kind of reminded him of the fox sealed in him since birth, smiling kindly as the wind blows and golden flowers surrounded it and its tails were preventing the watch from opening. It also had a star shaped symbol with something else in it that Naruto somehow found familiar, but doesn't know what it means or where he'd seen it before. When he flipped it over to the back, he found the picture of the nine tailed fox, a rising phoenix on the left and a rising dragon on the right with flames burning in the background. The fox was holding that same symbol again in its two front paws and smelled kind of evilly, unlike the picture in the front. There were also other animals in the flames as well, but he couldn't make out what they were.

Naruto then looked back up at Hinata, confused as she just weakly smiled at him.

"Solve that watch," she said. "And you well… Figure it…out."

Hinata begin to fall forward and passed out before she fell into Naruto's arms when he caught her.

"Great," Naruto granted. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"_Hmmm,"_ wondered the voice of a child no older then 9. _"Seems like he needs a little help, don't you think so, Nii-san?" _questioned the blond little boy as he looked to his left where the figure of a blond haired man in black stepped out of the shadows and laughed a bit.

"Yes, it would seem that way. So I'll take care of it and while I'm doing that, you go and take care of the other one. I don't want to loss anymore of them, you know," the man stated teasingly.

The kid laughed. _"Yes, yes, I know. I don't want to either."_ The kid then begins to walk forward. _"I'll have the stage set up for this little play since you do want you're revenge, right Nii-san?"_

The man chuckled as the grinning boy disappeared in the wind, off to visit his treasured 7th and youngest daughter.

"Now then, what to do about this…" the man pondered to himself before a light bulb went off above his head, "I know!" the blond man snapped his fingers as he smiled.

He looked down below and begins to put his planes concerning the old pocket watch into action with a wide smile.

* * *

Back down on the ground with Naruto.

Naruto was still pondering what to do as he set there, in the middle of the unknown forest with an unconscious Hinata in his arms when suddenly, a black circle appeared on the ground out of nowhere and a demonic creature begin to emerge from it.

The creature was a white Kitsune with seven tails and it's height only came up to Naruto's hip. It also had blue flames in its mouth. Not only that, but it looked hungry as it stared at the lifeless Hinata.

"…_**Not. Good. Not good, not good. NOT. GOOD!"**_ the kyubi panicked as he ran round in his cage on his two lags while the other two was on his head. _**"Kit, take Hime and RUN!"**_

Naruto did as the Kyubi said without hesitation. He took Hinata into his arms and begins to run with the hungry Kitsune right on his trail.

Then, out of nowhere, Naruto tripped on something and it turned out to be one of the fox's tails. When he tripped, the fox took that change to grab Hinata out of his arms using his tails.

"No!" Naruto shouted as he turned back to see the grinning fox holding Hinata dangerously close to its mouth and as the fox brought her closer to his grinning mouth, it used one of its front paws to begin undressing her, but then blood started dripping from Hinata's mouth and body and something within Naruto snapped.

Ba-bump, Ba-bump.

The watch snapped open as Naruto slowly got up, eyes hidden behind his bangs and emotionless as powers spine out of the watch and to Naruto as he begin to let out his anger as Killing Intent and directed it all to the frozen white fox.

"**Let. Her. Go,"** Naruto growled out as he send more Killing Intent to the white fox, causing him to latterly drop Hinata without thinking and later tried to catch her, but Naruto had already rushed in and cote her before she hit the ground. Hinata looked paler then usual and when Naruto saw that, he dangerously looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the white fox with his demonic red eyes.

"**What do you think you're doing, Old Man?"**Naruto growled out angrily.

The white Kitsune laughed awkwardly and turned his gaze away.

_"Well~, you seemed like you needed a little… push to open that watch,"_ the white fox replied, no longer appearing demonic.

"**So, turning yourself into a fox then taking Hinata away from me like that and showing me that you were going to rape her before disposing of her by eating her and then making her bleed right in front of me, was it?"** Naruto shouted, still in a dangerous tone of voice.

_"…Kind of?"_

Naruto changed from angry to confused. "What do you mean, Old Man?"

_"…Well, I don't think that she would bleed so easily like that…"_ his goofy smile disappeared. _"Oh no…"_

"What?" Naruto asked. "Are you saying that… you didn't make her bleed?"

The fox sweet dropped. _'Guess his still a bit slow after awakening…'_

"Yeah, pretty much," the fox answered.

"Then why the heck is she bleeding so much?" Naruto shouted out, confused. "Is it because she used to much power? …But that can't be right. The way she's bleeding looks as if…she's…" Naruto's eyes widen.

'_**A**__h__**, n**__ow __h__**e ge**__ts __**i**__t,'_ the red and white fox both thought, sweet dropping.

Naruto turned to look at the white fox and the fox sadly nodded his head, confirming Naruto's suspicions as his eyes grew winder and he quickly turned to look back at the lifeless Hinata, worried.

The fox sighed. _"Go to Eriol, Naruto. Your younger cousin and best friend-enemy will join you in your hiding,"_ the white Kitsune instructed Naruto. _"You will know what to do next when you get there. For now, just take her to him. He will want to see her. And don't worry, I'll send help and take care of the things here and let you know. Now, go."_

Naruto nodded and picked Hinata up bridal style and then went to pick up the opened watch on the ground not far from them, into his hand.

"Yeah," Naruto replied as the wind picked up and the arrows on the watch begin to quickly turned itself as a red magic circle appeared underneath Naruto and Hinata. "Thanks… so I'll see you later, or when I get back, Dad."

The wind engulfed Naruto and Hinata as they disappeared within the winds of the magic circle.

The white fox chuckled before turning back and looked up at the blue sky that had turned black over the place where they had just argued and from all the outbursts that had happened. Now the sky looked as if it was going to rain as rain clouds moved in, covering the entire sky instead of just the place that he had argued with his son. He smiled before disappearing into the forest, all the while saying, _"Now then, how to exact my revenge… I wonder what you have in mind, Kazuya…"_

Loud thunder could be heard as the man, in fox form, being to laugh evilly as rain pored down to cover their tracks.

* * *

In a far away land, at a different time, a different dimension, different place. Big Ben clock struck 12, signaling that it was midnight and a new day has come.

The dark sky swirled overhead, as if a storm was coming.

At another place in London, another clock struck 12 as well. But unlike Big Ben's clock, this met something else for the little black haired boy, who was patently setting on a couch, sipping tea.

When the clock ticks 12, he had gazed his eyes over to it before going back to sipping his tea when lightning suddenly struck and he put his cup down, eyes closed.

He sighed. "One thing after another. This really is just my day. First her, now them," he stated to himself.

Rain begins to come down.

When the kid opened his eyes, he found two figures kneeling down on one knee each and each were holding another figure in their arms, both of those figures were unconscious in the arms of the men.

* * *

**Sorry about any miss spellings or incorrect grammar... **

**Next Chapter: Kurosaki Karin awaits her death sentence in Soul society, but what's this? Toshiro broke the rules? And who's the little boy? What are those letters that had the elder taichos crying for? **

**If you like this, then REVIEW, **_god damn it! I can't get them to be big enough... _


	2. A Change Of Fate

**Change of Fate**

_**"Review"**_ Zanpackto talking to master  
_"Review' _Mater talking to Zanpackto/mind link

_'Review' person thinking_

_**'Review"**_ zanpackto thinking

**Japanese terms**

**Taicho: captain **

**Nee: older sister or sister**

**Matai: Wait**

**Nani- What or what is it**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Change Of Fate _

"It has been decided that Kurosaki Karin will be executed for her crimes tomorrow morning, just as she has requested," said the voice of the old man at the very back of the room.

All the captains and vise-captains were shocked and some were saddened by the news while others were either okay or delighted by it, while Karin's older brother shouted out in protest from his place among the taichos of the Gotei 13.

"What? You can't do that, she didn't do anything wrong-"

"Kurosaki, she confused and asked for the date to be moved to tomorrow morning. So you still have today to say your goodbyes. All of you," coldly stated the captain commander. "Dismiss!"

All the captains filed out expect for the captain commander and the three older captains.

"Old man," said the captain of the 8th division. "Are you-"

"Yes, I an Shusui. That girl is not our Karin, no matter how much they may appear alike," Yamamoto said as he walked out.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk to her, Commander Yamamoto?" captain Unohana questioned.

Yamamoto stopped at the door for a moment before walking out of the room completely.

* * *

Toshiro strolled out of the meeting room, shocked and in a daze like state while panting heavily as he walked to his bed, lead down and closed his eyes.

He cannot believe that this was happening. He had gotten to know her so well too over the past few months they've been together. Even when she was capture, he still went to see her. He had know her well enough through their time together in the world of the living and never thought that she, of all people, could be responsible for all the mysterious deaths that suddenly started to happen and for Azin to suddenly stop and disappeared all together. Of people making contracts with Hell and selling their souls to it in order to have their vengeances. He had told her so much since their encounter and the soccer game that made Toshiro see things whenever he's with her and he felt strange emotions when around her. He felt like himself when he's with her and has been questioning himself why that was. And Hyourinmaru was not helping one bit…

When he heard the news, it hit him hard. He had gone stiff and couldn't move at all for a brief moment. His mind was racing out of control and his heartbeat kept getting faster and faster as waves after waves of memories, emotions and power rushed through him and made him remember the things that he had forgotten and was trying to get back when he'd met her again in the world of the living. Just thinking about her death made him remember the past that were all sealed away deep within his soul, scared into his existence since the beginning of time as the symbol of his once know title appeared on his chest in a silvery light, burning him with its power. Power that he once had and was now getting back.

It was a good thing that his leaking power was somewhat suppressed by Hyourinmaru and something else, or someone, and was out noticed by Ichigo's own growing power, otherwise he might've frozen the entire Soul Society over and causing a blizzard storm.

Toshiro was breathing heavily like that for about 30 minutes before he stopped and his heartbeat slowed down to a normal speed, for him anyways. He was sweating heavily as he just lade there, trying to think up of something, anything, that would help…

* * *

It was almost midnight when Karin finally touched her tray of food brought and prepared for her by her caretaker, Hinamori Momo, whom her older brother, being the new captain of the 5th division, provided her with, not fully aware of what he had done, though she didn't protest it one bit

Her brother had come to say goodbye to her and had broke down crying right in front of his friends.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Karin was sitting in her cell in the first division and had felt her older brother's out burst and how it was now heading in her direction with some others following.

Finally, he was in front of her cell. Karin put the brash down on the writing table that Yamanoto had been kind enough to give to her as a last request, and looked up at her older brother's face. He was here with Renji, Nanao, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia.

"Karin," Ichigo begin.

"Ichigo," Karin greeted.

Ichigo inhale deeply. "Why?" he asked as he turned away from her, trying hard not to yell at her or cry.

Karin looked down and picked up her brush and went back to writing. "Ichigo, do me a favor. A last request."

"Karin." He looked at her

Karin looked up at him. "Please. Don't come tomorrow. Stay with the family. Stay with Yuzu. She's going to need you now that I'm not going to be there for her anymore. Her powers well awaken now that I'm not here to suppress it anymore."

"Karin wha-"

"Ask Isshin and he'll tell you what he knows… about me. Just please, don't come tomorrow and let Isshin tell you the truth." She smiled at him.

"Karin." Ichigo begins to cry as he moved closer to the bars to huge her and she allowed it by moving closer to him.

"I'm really glade to have had you as a brother. And really glade and grateful for the family I was given. So please, tell them thank you for me," she whispered into Ichigo's ears. Ichigo nodded his head. She looked up at Rukia. "Rukia-nee, please take care of this idiot for me."

Rukia looked startled before nodding her head. "Karin-chan… I'll do my best," she answered.

Karin smiled before turning to the red head lieutenant. "Renji," she said. "Please continue to be Ichigo's friend. He's going to need someone to talk to about male stuff. You too Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika. I leave my brother to all of you. Please put up with him and my family."

"Karin-chan," Rangiku began as she too, cried with the rest of the women.

"How can someone as kind as you do such a thing. I can't believe it," Nanao stated as she brushed a few tearstains away.

Karin smiled as her brother lets go of her.

"Rukia," she called and the small woman walked over to her. Karin handed Rukia an envelope with pink cherry blossoms decorating it and a red Tsubaki flower with green leaves wrapped around the envelope. "Please give this to your brother and tell him that this is my last letter to him. I try to make it as best as I can."

Rukia took the envelope with confusions.

"Please give it to him after my execution."

Rukia nodded and move away.

"Ichigo," Karin called to her still crying older brother. She held two other envelopes to him. "This," she held up the green envelope with a red Tsubaki flower and gold stings tied to the middle. "Its for Urahara and Yuruichi-san. Tell them that I'll miss going to their shop." She gave it to Ichigo. "And this," she held up another envelope. This one was also white with cherry blossoms on it just like the one she gave to Rukia, except the cherry blossoms were orange instead of pink. "Is for Isshin." She put it in his hand. Ichigo nodded and walked back to stand beside Rukia and Renji.

Then, the three elder captains walked up and the younger ones decided to leave.

"I guess we should leave now," Shuhei said once he saw the seriousness of each taichos approaching them. He then begins to help drag Ichigo away from Karin's cell.

"Matai," Karin said. "Rangiku-san."

Rangiku turned to Karin.

"Hmm, nani, Karin-chan?" she questioned and walked over when Karin gestured for her to come.

Finally, when she was close enough, Karin handed her a plain white envelope with a purple symbol of what looked to be a scythe at the top. Rangiku took it.

"What is this?" Rangiku questioned.

"…It's from Gin," Karin whispered and Rangiku froze before staring at Karin, whose head was down as she finished putting her letters into the envelopes.

"What do you-" Rangiku begin, but was interrupted as the captains finally got to Karin's cell.

"Just read it and you'll understand," was all Karin said before turning her attentions to the newly arrivals.

Rangiku left in a daze, going back to the 10th division to open her letter in her room.

"… Karin-san," Ukitake begin.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Taicho-sans," Karin thanked them as she bowed. "I needed you to come anyhow. So I could give you this." She handed each of them an envelope.

Ukitake was of green leaves and also wrapped like Urahara's envelope. Unohaha's was in pick and wrapped the same as Ukitake's. Shusui's envelope was much like that of Byakuya's own, but with some green leaves in it. When the three elder taichos saw the envelopes, their eyes widened as they hesitantly took one and stared at it. Unohana begin to cry.

"… I guess he's not here, hah?" Karin stated, pulling the captains out of their daze. "Well, that's alright I guess. I didn't expect him to come anyways." She looked back up at Ukitake. "Could you please give this to him after my execution." She held up a red envelope with a red fire dragon design on it, also tied by a red Tsubaki and green leaves. But this one was somehow special.

Ukitake took the envelope as tears fell from his eyes. He nodded while Karin smiled warmly at him. Shusui bust out into tears and sometime later, they all left, still in a bit of tears. By then, it was already 9 and Hinamori had happily come in with Karin's tray of food. Her last meal…

**~*~End flashback~*~**

Karin examined the tray of food in front of her before picking up the soup and drunk it down. She put the cup back on the tray, closed her eyes and waited. And she was not disappointed as a minute later she fell backwards.

Karin was expecting to have hit the ground, but instead, she landed in someone's opened arms. She opened her eyes to see Toshiro holding her in his arms, a deep flown on his face as he examined her under the light of the full moon through the cell window.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "What have you been up to, Hime?"

Karin looked shock at his words, but then weakly smiled. "You're awake," she commented. "How'd that happen?"

"In the meeting. When I was told of your execution and that you've requested it… why are you trying so hard to get yourself killed, Hime? It's not even your doing-"

"But it is still my responsibility as the one who gave her life."

"… Then I guess I'm equally at flute here too, since I helped you in creating her."

The two sated at each other, trying hard to beat the other down and win the battle.

Finally, Karin gave in, as she looked away muttering, "Haven't done that in a while… must be losing it…"

Toshiro sighed and smiled at his victory. Finally able to win one of these battles of theirs for once, since it was very rare for him when it comes to Karin.

"So, are you going to answer my question, Karin? Why are you poisoning yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Karin. I know you've been taking in poisons that… Hinamori's been… giving you…" Toshiro realized as his face turned into one of anger. "Hinamori Momo!" he growled out as his power expanded, causing icicles to form and snow to fall.

Karin began to cough and Toshiro looked at her to see blood coming out of her nose and mouth as her eyes hazed over. His eyes widened.

"_**Not good. The poison's taking affect, Master,"**_ said the ice dragon. _**"At this rate Hime's going to disappear."**_

"_I know that, Hyourinmaru,"_ Toshiro said to his zanpackto as he picked Karin up, stood up and disappeared in a blue sparkling light, leaving the cell room covered in ice and snow with some red flower petals scattered on top of it from Karin's red blood. This was the sight others will be greeted with when they all awakened from Toshiro's sleeping spell in the morning.

* * *

Toshiro and Karin appeared in the woods of Rukongai and Toshiro placed Karin down. But when he heard footsteps coming closer, he held her pale and trembling form closer to him, garbing tightly onto Hyourinmaru's hint. When the footsteps got close enough for the figure to touch Toshiro, he pointed his sword at the person without turning around, still holding tightly onto Karin.

"Wow there, Winter General," came a child's voice that made Toshiro freeze, eyes wide with fear at being referred to by one of his titles.

Only certain person knows him by that name and fewer could recognize him, especially without seeing his form and power or know his name. No one would ever call him by one of his titles that fast. No one, but **them**…

And who does he know that loves to appear as a child or per-teen and would be here at this moment? This perfect timing…

Toshiro turned around to be face with a smiling 9-year-old blond haired boy, eyes close, and Toshiro withdrawn his sword.

He was right. It was who he'd thought it would be. It was **him**…

'_Should've known that Hyourinmaru couldn't have possibility control my powers by that much and that Ichigo's was not going to be able to out do me in his state,'_ Toshiro cursed.

The boy's sharpie blue eyes stared at the dying girl in Toshiro's arms and his smile turned into a flown as he moved closer to her and place a hand on her forehead and close his eyes. His hands glowed green.

"Not much time before the poison takes full affect, even with mine and your powers stopping the process," the boy said as he opened his eyes and looked at Karin with a warm expression on his face. "Same as Hinata's condition."

Toshiro's eyebrow rose at the mention of his number one favorite student and poison, but did not state his thoughts on the matter. He would find out about it sooner or later anyways.

"Take her to Takumi's, is what I'd like to say, but no. That won't do. You'll have to take her to Eriol's place instead since the boy's busy with family affairs."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that. "Since when did he care?"

The boy looked at him and smile. "Since Misaki-chan."

"Oh."

Love could do wonders to a person.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Eriol's alone in London right now. Takumi's also there, trying to reason with his mortal family. They'll help you. Naruto and Hinata should also be there as well. I've already send Lisette and some other healers over, so hurry up and go now."

Toshiro nodded as a teleportation circle appeared under his feet, done by the blond boy, and he got ready to leave when he found the boy inches away from his face, smiling evilly at him.

"And do remember this well, oh God of Winter, if anything were to happen to my dear precious daughter that results in her existence to have disappeared, you well regret it more then you should," warmed the boy darkly before he moved back and resumed his kind smile as Toshiro nodded, scared for his life. "Oh, and before I forget, younger brother and your father is also there."

Toshiro's face turned to that of horror at the mention of his brother, not caring about his father and being angry with the man for what he did to them, even if it was only to protect them. But to make his mother go through such hearth break and almost made him…

Though he was defiantly looking forward to beating the man up for it.

"Good luck," the boy waved as the petrified Toshiro disappeared in the wind of the blue circle that the boy created.

The boy turned around once the circle disappeared.

"Now then," he said. "How should I begin? … The village maybe?" and his disappeared into the woods, the place where his beloved youngest child had died 82 years ago…

* * *

In a far away land, at a different time, a different dimension, different place. Big Ben clock struck 12, signaling that it was midnight and a new day has come.

The dark sky swirled overhead, as if a storm was coming.

At another place in London, another clock struck 12 as well. But unlike Big Ben's clock, this met something else for the little black haired boy, who was patently setting on a couch, sipping tea.

When the clock ticks 12, he had gazed his eyes over to it before going back to sipping his tea when lightning suddenly struck and he put his cup down, eyes closed.

He sighed. "One thing after another. This really is just my day. First her, now them," he stated to himself.

Rain begins to pore down.

When the kid opened his eyes again, he found two figures kneeling down on one knee each and each were holding another figure in their arms, both of those figures were unconscious in the arms of the men.

* * *

**If you've watched or read Hell Girl, then you know what i mean and might be able to tell who the girl is to Toshiro and Karin and why they had to protect her. **

*********Please review *****

**NEXT CHAPTER: We take a look at what's happening in the Leaf village as well as changes in the Elemental nation after 3 years. Seems Hinata wasn't kidding around when she gave that prophecy... Scary. ****What's this, a new village on a new found continent and new people? Oh dear... **


	3. Changes In The Air

**I DON"T own Naruto, because if i did, things would've been different and it couldn't be as much fun. i also don't own some of the ideas in this chapter and well have to take it out if its original author wish for me to. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Changes In The Air_

***The Leaf Village***

Tsunade was looking through various reports Shizune had handed her that day and was not pleased with what she saw in the slightest. It had been nearly 7 years now since Hinata and Naruto's disappearance, and everything changed, along with the prophecy given to them that day that was now carved into the bottom of the memorial stone.

Nothing's happened since then that indicated that the prophecy was coming true, so no one believed it… until now.

Citizens begins hearings sobs of a man crying at night and if anyone ever passes by the grave yard or the memorial stone, they would see a man wondering around in a black cloak or sitting at the stone, crying.

A ninja saw the man one day, while on his way home from a party. He was just passing by the memorial stone when he saw a man in black with blond hair, his head down and seemed to be crying, sitting at the stone and when he got closer to the man to ask him what was wrong, the man lifted up his face to revealed the face of the dead Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

_"Why,"_ he had asked the shocked ninja. _"Why did you do that to him? Why?"_

The ninja backed away as the man in black stood up and got closer to the ninja, asking him the same question over and over again as he cried out. In fright, the ninja ran away. But that did not stop him from having dreams of the beatings he'd given to the 'Demon Brat' and then seeing the Fourth's dangerous eyes flash at him again and again in his dreams, asking why, until he couldn't take it anymore, and one day broke down telling everyone about it in the Hokage office when Tsunade had asked him to come see her since the ninja kept massing up and seemed like he didn't get much sleep. No one really believed him.

But then, more and more people starting seeing, hearing, and having the same dreams as well as mysterious deaths and beatings of people in the village acorred and they were reminded of the Prophecy and Tsunade was now reading those reports of complaints and what not.

Kakashi even got a special visit one night from the ghost of his dead old sensei. Kakashi was opening his apartment door, coming back from a meeting late into the night, when he felt that someone was behind him and turned around to attack that person only to stop dead in his tracks when he came faced to face with his old sensei. That night, Kakashi's screams were heard throughout the entire village as ninjas quickly came to find him shacking on the ground, petrified and mudering 'sorry' over and over again. He was then quickly taken to the Hokage's office, in his terrified, state and confirmed that it really was the Fourth Hokage. Then, after that, Sasuke appeared at the door and smiled, saying that it was finally beginning, that _they_ were finally returning, before walking off with a smile on his lips.

That was another strange thing that happened. Soon after Naruto and Hinata's disappearance, Sasuke woke up and asked to see Naruto, but when he found out that Naruto was gone along with Hinata, he became depressed and refused to even talk to anyone about it. He locked himself off and blamed himself for everything. He was especially cold to Sakura and Ino.

It was almost as if when Naruto had knocked him out, he had also knocked something into and out of Sasuke's brain as he no longer seeks vengeance on his older brother, Itachi. The only people he seemed to opened up to were Shikamaru, who was often found sitting on his window and looking at the clouds as the two quietly talked to each other in a langue that no one else could seem to understand. It was like a secret code or something. And Shikamaru also shuts himself off as well, not even Chouji could talk something out of him and he was really cold to Ino, though it didn't effect their teamwork much, though it didn't really help either as Ino would always make a fuss about it and Sasuke finds Sakura very annoying!

Then, Neji, Shino, and Lee joined the group. Not long after that, the sand siblings came to the village and Gaara marched into Sasuke's room and knocked him over the head and talked, more like yelled, in that different langue of theirs.

Temari had gone over to Shikamaru and cried into his shoulders and he let her! It was almost as if they knew something was up yet wouldn't say what it was. It was almost like they'd changed over night!

They had all asked to move teams, but Tsunade won't have it as she still had missing team members from the two teams that needed filling. But she changed her mind after the _Incident_. It had convinced her that they did needed team changing, bad. She added a new member to team 8, a girl named Kurama Yakumo to fill in for Hinata. She'd changed team 7 and 9, grouping Sasuke and Shikamaru together with a new sensei and teamate, Yamamoto and Sai, who seemed to get along with the two right away, much to Yamamoto-sensei's confusions. Saukura was put on team 10 and Kakashi works together with Asuma on them while also working as an ANBU part time as well. That seemed to have worked out a bit better for teams Gai, 7 and 8 anyways...

Then there was the information from Jiraiya's spy network. The Akatsuki was no more, whipped out by the strange new village in the middle of the Kanashii Ocean, just under Fire Country and east of Tea Country. Who ever knew that there was a country there since it was covered by heavily fogs and has quite a storm around it?

She had sent Jiraiya to look for any information about Naruto and Hinata in the hopes that the two kids would pop up during that time when the Sannin was trying to find out more about the Akatsuki's destruction and the strange new village that had made an appearance during the last 3 years.

The village was very mysterious and mostly unknown, but never the less the village was considered nearly as infamous as the late demon hunting organization, if not its equals, thanks to it's members being so revered. All that was known about the village was that it's called the Shinigami village and that the ninja from that village moved through the shadows and the mist, receiving orders from their mysterious Shikage.

Some very infamous ninjas from that Village known to them were those that they usually catch on a require basis, the ones that had made a name for themselves. Others were either unknown if they were a member of that village or not, unable to see their face because of the hood, or they'd just suddenly disappeared before anyone would noticed or could catch them.

Those some individuals that were identifiable wore, unlike all other members encountered who wore plain black cloaks with no symbols or designs on them to signify themselves as a member of a village, but clearly acted as if they were, hence the rumor of some of all of them having some kind of black tattoo with the picture of a scythe or the word Shi (meaning Death) engraved somewhere on their body, their own individual clothes and has, unlike the others, a gold bracelet on their arms. Makes you wonder what their rank in the village is…

The first group to be identified (with the witness later dying from blood loss from his encounters with the three) were two very handsome men in black (latterly, all black with pale white skin-like their dead, one more so then the others) with black hair and looking almost as if they're brothers, but one had dark brown eyes while the other had oceanic with the last having black eyes. Two of them were said to be like two beasts. Wolves, while the other one, the one with black eyes, looked like a Demon Lord. He smiles a lot and lost of girls fall for him, though he's not killed as much as the other, but seems to be friends with each other and rarely interrupts them on their kills. They all used a western style sword as their weapons.

The three were mostly found together and was once called 'Lucy', 'Ken', and 'Ren' by a blond haired little boy with blue eyes, whom they seem to keep a close eye on and seems to be very careful around this particular boy.

The third group to be identified was a group of five with two girls and three boys. Well, a boy, a teen, and a man. They were found entering an inn in Fire country and then had gotten into a fight with one of the troubling guest, revealing their identity to a ninja from Kumo, who found them out.

One of the two girls looked almost like Hinata, but had darker hair color and blue eyes instead. The little blond haired and brown eyes boy had called her 'Nao-chan' and she called him 'Mitsukuni-kun' in that same soft voice as Hinata's, almost. Nao may seem all innocent and nice, but she could be deadly. Proven when a man died by her hands when he burned her precious book right in front of her. She controlled wire strings and butterflies as well as fireflies as she was seen surrounded by them at night.

Mitsukuni may look like he's a child, but he could really fight. Though he doesn't usually do it unless it involved Nao or was a very serious thing. Mitsukuni always carried a pink stuffed rabbit with him and loves cake. He is seen riding on top of the tall blond man's head sometimes.

The tall blond haired and blue eyes man was named Zen. He had a very pale skin tone and looked very intimidating for his sized. He had pricing on one side of his ears and his weapon is a large black scythe.

Zen called the last woman in the group 'Kana' and he seemed to fear this black haired and green eyes woman very much as she had kicked him once for being a pervert in front of her and they both got into an argument that lasted for quite a while. And no one in the group tried to do anything to stop them, as they did not wish to get caught in the middle of their growing storm. It was seen that she had pulled out a western sword to use as her weapon.

The last boy was a teen of about 15 named Oz and he was almost like Mitsukuni in personalities. He holds a gold pocket watch and a black rabbit in a red coat with him and his weapon is a red scythe. Oz has blond hair and green eyes and it seems that he is Kana's older brother.

The fourth group to be known consisted of three members. They were found in Water Country one day, sipping tea in a restaurant when a ninja from the village came, bowed and whispered something into the white haired and green eyes kid's ear before excusing himself and disappeared without a word.

The only girl in the group asked what he did this time and the boy just smiled before moving behind the teen's back to block himself from the girl before telling her that he forgot to do his paperwork and that his Father came to do it for him, but then couth a cold, causing the blond haired (tied into two pony tails) and blue eyes girl to go off on him like a lioness. Calling him 'Q' and sending him off into the sky, back to the village, as the brown haired teen had said. Then, the girl, Honoka, stomped back in into the place and tried to calm down a bit while the brown haired teen just eyed her as she ranted on and listened. The brown haired boy's name was Tsuna. It was said that the boy, Q, is a deadly killer and was nicknamed Q the Killer while Honoka used booms and was called the Boom Mistress. Tsuna used black gloves that lit up with flames when he uses it and has a small pet lion that he called Natsu.

The 5th group had four members in it, two boys and two girls. They were not found out until after the incident with Q and Honoka, where she had sent him flying through the sky and back to the village. One of the girl's names was Lumi and she had light blue hair tied into a long and curled pigtail on one side of her head, and green eyes. The boy next to her was named Chrono. He had black hair and blue eyes and seemed like a serious person while the black haired and eyes teen next to him gave off a smile and didn't let it bother him as he was still arguing with the girl next to him. His name was Taka and the girl Hotaru. She had black hair pulled into two Chinese pigtails like way and green eyes. She wore a kind of old Chinese outfit, a hanfu, as she tried to get the older teen to listen to her as she went off on him. Chrono and Lumi carried around a staff that they used in fighting and Taka used a western style gun while his partner, Hotaru, uses fireflies (like her name) and wire strings like her niece, Nao.

And then there was the last person. This person was also sitting in there and was the one who stopped them all when he got up and calmly walked out, causing all of them to stop and look at him go. He turned around when he was at the door and almost out, gave his handsome smile, and said that they'd best hurry if they wanted to make it to the meeting on time. And all of them stammered out of their places and tried to catch up with the blond haired and green eyes man whom they all called 'Prince' or 'Taku.' Taku has never gotten into a serious fight were he might've needed to pull out his weapon before, so no one knows just how powerful his really is as he'd never really gotten into a fight that would determined such things.

They were all very mysterious as they came and go as they wished, from one place to the next without any restrictions what so ever. Anyone who tried couldn't even lift a fingerer ageist them. All of them were said to have fast recovery to wounds and injuries and are very strong and cleaver.

How did Tsunade know this?

Tsunade knew this because Jiraiya's spy network had learned that _many_ of the villages had tried to recruit them to their separate causes. Even Orochimaru. Though that one did not go so well as the messengers that he'd sent to find and recruit one of those groups, or a member, were all sent back to them rumored to be nothing, but that of a square red book filed with blood. No one knew how they did it nor they ever find the remains of the dead either. Though some say that the red box was the entire remains. Send one to the village and you'll never see them again, if they work for Orochimaru that is. The village messengers could never find the village and some villages didn't even attempted to as the storm was not something they'd wish to face. Nor the serpent rumored to be guard it along with other mysterious and mystical creatures around the place.

The ones sent by the villages to the groups where all sent back with the same reply:

"_We'll think about it and tell you when we come to the conclusions."_

And what was more was the now the Council wanted Tsunade to send a team to do what Orochimaru and the other villages couldn't do and that is, get the Shinigami Village to become a ally of the Leaf Village. They believed that such power would keep the enemies of Konoha at bay, but it would also straighten the village as well.

Sure, more power to the village and its council members. Why not?

Although, maybe she could ask them if they knew anything about Naruto and Hinata…

_'Those idiots are going to be the end of this village one of this days unless something is done to stop them,'_ thought Tsunade as she let out a heavy sigh of frustration at the situations and wished for some sort of aid, whether it was intentional or not, to help her in this time of crisis.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Jiraiya coming in throw the opened the window.

"Where the hell have _you_ been?" said Tsunade, deciding to take her anger and frustrations out on Jiraiya since he had been unable to find any information concerning Naruto and Hinata or anything more regarding the mysterious fall of the Akatsuki, the mysterious Shinigami Village and it's members, who had been appearing throughout the Elemental Countries and making a name for themselves for three years now.

"What do you think? I've been trying to do my job in gathering the information that _you_ keep demanding I try to get for you when I keep telling you its impossible," said Jiraiya looking slightly annoyed at Tsunade, who kept wanting know about Naruto and Hinata even though they both knew that the two were never seen again in the Elemental Nation after that fateful day 3 years ago, she still wants to know and to believe that they were both alive and somewhere, otherwise she would've left this damn village long ago. "Anyway, here." Jiraiya handed Tsunade some papers.

"Is this information true?" said Tsunade, after reading it as she looked at Jiraiya, who nodded with a frown on his face.

Word has it that the now well respected Kazekage of Suna, Subaku no Gaara, was rumored to have secretly met with the mysterious members of the Shinigami Village and that he had signed a treaty between the two villages to become allies as soon as Gaara had become the Fourth Kazekayge without anyone, other then his older sister, Temari, knowing it and being the only witness of Suna.

"As true as your overly large breasts are real," said Jiraiya before he was sent into a wall via Tsunade's fist to his face.

"Perverted asshole!" said Tsunade though she probably should have seen that remark coming like all the others he used on her.

"Yeah I love you too, Hime," said Jiraiya, getting off the hard wood floor he slumped down to after leaving his own imprint on the wall.

"Be serious with me this one time Jiraiya. Just how powerful and influential has this new village become?" asked Tsunade, looking at her old teammate with a serious expression.

"Its hard to say really. I know they met with the Kazekage, but for some reason they won't go to Iwa or Kumo, unless they already did. It's hard to say for certain." Jiraiya shrugged.

"What about Mist?" asked Tsunade, knowing that people like them would and could thrive on the violence that village created.

"Not a chance. Mist Village is still trying to recover from its own falling and right now is considered a continent of bloodshed, so I doubt they will go there anytime soon to that place for negotiation."

"Can you get one of your more reliable spies present during this meeting if it ever takes place?" said Tsunade knowing that Jiraiya's spies could always get in the most hard to reach places for necessary information.

"I don't know. From what I learn, the meeting apparently, takes place in secret and no one knows about it. The only ones to have ever been in that meeting was the Kazekage and his older sister. All I know is these guy's have made the Akatsuki fall apart and fear them and for Orochimaruto to keep conscious of his surroundings," said Jiraiya, thinking about how scared his old team mate looked the last time he saw him.

"…I was thinking of getting a small tactical team together to send after the groups to ask for some assist to Konoha in its time of need against Orochimaru since they are allies with Suna, our allies. With the Chuunin Exams coming up here in Konoha soon, I figure it would be the perfect time for the bastard to strike us again," said Tsunade knowing that Orochimaru always did things twice with the second time being slightly different then the first.

"They will never go for it Tsunade. They haven't even responded to any other villages and besides, they have their own village to worry about. It would kill any future hopes of a stable contract to possibly form an alliance treaty should they be needed later in another dark chapter of Konoha. You know what the Council is like Tsunade, when they try to get what they want and they threaten to use force to get it. They did it with Sensei, Minato, and they will find a way to use it on you when they see the opportunity brought before them," said Jiraiya. "By the way, I hear something about a ghost when I came?"

"Yeah. The Prophecy…"

"And you think it's really him?"

"Kakashi saw him, Jiraiya, and he said that it was diffidently him."

"I see…"

"…I have nothing to lose anyways and I need all the help I can get. I was thinking of using the Rookie's since they've been growing at a fast rate ever since they found out about what the Council tried to do to Naruto and the change…" said Tsunade, her eyes showing sadness at the looks on all their faces that day when they were all told the truth about Naruto and who he housed as well as his life so far.

She actually had to have ANBU keep them all at bay from going on a killing spree.

"Even more so when they learned what was sealed inside of Naruto along with the rest of the village, though from the looks on some of the younger generation when the news got out I'm willing to bet the parents broke the law before the ink even tried on sensei's decree," said Jiraiya, seeing some of the kids around Naruto's age not showing any kind of surprise at all.

"This is why I had those said parents taken to Ibiki for questioning while I had Kurenai place their kids under a teaching Genjutsu Iruka created two years ago to deal with the trio of pranksters that are Naruto's disciples. It makes them all think they should go home to learn something taught at school that day and is normally used on the most misbehaved members of the class," said Tsunade, smirking at Iruka's idea only to see the trio recover from it later and prank the poor man by planting a super fudge packed brownie right on his seat before he sat back down.

It didn't help that Shizune had just opened the door to speak to Iruka when he sat back up from sitting down; the end result made the medic Shinobi see what appeared to be a full grown man and Chuunin teacher losing control of his bowls, putting the teacher in quite the embarrassing position, looking like he had literally crapped right through his pants.

The Konohamaru Corps was, not surprisingly, "sick" for the next couple of days, most likely to avoid Iruka's wrath since he knew, and/or at least suspected it was them.

"What did you find out from them?" said Jiraiya, knowing that the only people that knew about the Kyuubi in Naruto were the Council and grown ups.

"I learned that those asshole adults had told their children in private about Naruto and the Kyuubi only in more _exaggerated_ terms, preferring that the 'safety' of their families came first over the Hokage's law to protect a demon. I made sure Anko had a go at them after that, just for good measure just to teach them all a lesson before I had them executed for breaking it originally. The Council tried to argue, saying that since the law was now void and so should their punishment. I however, argued that since they broke the law when it was still in effect that the punishment being death was mandatory regardless of their protests on the matter," said Tsunade, knowing that the Council had done this before with the Sandaime, only with various other loophole laws when someone attacked her little brother.

"Well at least you made the public more wary of speaking ill of the kid, knowing that if you don't get to them, his friends will," said Jiraiya seeing how Lee went on a rampage in the market district after he was considered healthy again to train.

Fortunately, the excuse that was used was that he had somehow gotten his hands on some sake _making_ the spandex boy go all out on the people around him so no charges could be filed.

"That will only last for so long Jiraiya, and when it does run out, the public will demand that their would-be attackers be punished and they will look to the Council to do it," said Tsunade, knowing that this form of mediocre justice for Naruto could only last for so long. "And I couldn't do anything about Hinata…"

"…I heard Neji went off the bars…"

"Yeah. But then he got himself together but is as cold as distant as the rest of that little group is about all this. And those two bitches…" Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"It's still better then nothing Tsunade and in this case I think it's preferred. Anyway you get that little list of people together and when you feel you are set, I'll round them up for the mission," said Jiraiya before leaping out the window while ignoring the now yelling Hokage to use the door like a normal person.

Sometimes the woman wondered if she should have the windows replaced by solid walls and just cast a Genjutsu to make it look like windows to make Jiraiya stop doing that.

**~Somewhere~**

"Mister, aren't you going to finish that?" asked the little boy sitting on the stole as he pointed to the ramen on the table that his savoir had just ordered for them.

The young boy in black tuned around and smiled. "Nah, you can have it," he replied. "I have to go somewhere. Remember my older brother, the one I told you about?"

"The one that you love so much?" questioned the little boy.

"Yeah, him. Anyways, he and his friends are coming back today, you see," said the white haired boy. "And I have to go and greet them."

"Oh. Well I see you again?"

The older boy smiled, his blue eyes gazing down on the boy. "Yeah, as long as you stay in this village and come to this ramen stand everyday, I'm sure we'll met again." The boy left a red bag with yellow ties on the table. "Take care of yourself, okay kid?" he patted the blond boy's head before walking out of the ramen place, into a dark corner and pulled out a black Kage hat with the black kanji of five written on it, put it on his head before disappearing into the shadows, off to catch the welcoming party in the Shinigami Village.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. should i continue it and make a character profile page for you all to understand the crossover characters I've added and created?**

**Next Chapter: The Shinigamies comes to the Elemental Nation to investigate the mysterious ghost of the dead 4th Hokage! **


	4. Mission

**!WARNING! If you like Hinamori Momo, don't read this story.**

**Well here's the next chapter... **

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Mission _

Kurosaki Ichigo sat at his desk in the 5th division taicho's office, trying to finish some of his paperwork.

It's been nearly 7 years now, since Karin and Toshiro disappeared.

Ichigo sighed and put his bush down as he remembered back to the events of that day.

**_~*~Flashback~*~_**

_Ichigo had gone back to the Human world, give Karin's last letters to Urahara and Yuruich, who looked shocked upon seeing the letters, went home and had cried when he told his family of what was to happen. Then, Yuzu cried along with him._

_"Karin-chan, why?" Yuzu cried out once she heard it. "Onii-chan, I want to see her. Please, let me see her. Just once is fine please!"_

_"Yuzu you can't see her," Ichigo said in a smooth ton. "She's in Soul Society, a place out of your reach. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."_

_"Then I'll kill myself!" Yuzu screamed back. "I'll kill myself to get to her!" and she got up and went to find a knife, but Ichigo was faster._

_"Yuzu are you crazy!" Ichigo yelled at her. "Karin wants you to live not die! She'd be sad if you did this just for her! Besides, even if you do it now, there's no garenty that this method will work! You could die for nothing, Yuzu!"_

_Yuzu shook her head. "N-," she began as she tried to free her hands from Ichigo's hard grip._

_Ban!_

_The two siblings looked to the kitchen table to find their father getting up and slamming his hands on the table the light orange letter still in his hands. Isshin turned around to meet his children, his face hidden behind his bangs._

_"Daddy?" Yuzu questioned as Isshin walked pass her and Ichigo. "Where are you going?"_

_"To soul Society," Isshin growled out before exiting the room._

_The two siblings looked at each other before following after their father._

_"Wait, dad," Ichigo called after him. "You can't go to Soul Society! Weren't you listening to want I've said? Soul society-."_

_"Urahara!" Isshin yelled as he slides the shop door opened._

_Urahara appeared, his letter in his hands. "Ah, Isshin-san," he said. "I was expecting you. Please do come in. the gate is already prepared for you down in the basement."_

_"Thank you," Isshin said as he walked deeper into the shop._

_Ichigo and Yuzu became confused._

_Ichigo shook his head. "Wait," he said. "What?" he looked up at Urahara before looking to Isshin. "What's going on here?"_

_Urahara studied Yuzu for a moment. "And this one?" he turned and asked Isshin as he pointed towards Yuzu with one hand while the other head the fan and the letter._

_"I'm coming along," Yuzu stated._

_Urahara chuckled. "I see you also have spirit. Well Isshin-san?"_

_Isshin thought for a moment as he looked at his daughter before nodding his head._

_"Alright then, let's go!" Urahara led them in._

_"Wait!" Ichigo called everyone to a stop as heads turned around to his form. "What's going on here?"_

_Urahara looked at Isshin and Isshin sighed. "I guess it's time you know, Ichigo," Isshin whispered as he took out a familiar green candy and swallowed it. As soon as the candy went into his mouth, another Isshin appeared from the former, but he was wearing a black shihakusho with a white haori on to his right shoulder._

_Yuzu gasped at seeing two Isshins (her powers awoken when Karin got taken) and Ichigo's eyes widened with realization as he pointed a shaky figure to the shinigami in front of him._

_"Y-you," he said._

_"What's wrong Ichigo?" Isshin questioned. "Where did you think our family got their powers from?"_

_"…Y-you mean-?"_

_"We don't have time for this," Isshin said. "I'll explain later, but right now, we have to go save Karin!" and he took Yuzu into his arms and leaped through the opened gate._

_Ichigo soon got out of his body and followed Isshin. Urahara and Yuruichi coming along for the ride._

_The 4 shinigamis landed on the grounds of Seireitei, they quickly began to make their way to the 1st division barracks to see the So-taicho. But they didn't get far, as they soon found themselves feeling sleepy, very sleepy, and ended up falling asleep beside the wall, just a few feet away from the 1st division barracks._

**_~*~End Flashback~*~_**

_'I still don't know how that happened,' the present Ichigo thought. 'How can everyone in Soul society just drope to sleep like that?'_

"…" Zangetsu didn't respond. _**"It'd be a very dangerous ability to have, this one."**_

'_Yeah,'_ Ichigo agreed.

They all woke up the next morning and continued after asking how they could've fallen asleep at such a place and time. Once they got to the 1st division, they found that Karin was gone. Then Matsumoto came running in with a letter of resign in her hand, from Toshiro. They also found that Toshiro had disappeared as well, causing so upload among the shinigamis.

Yamamoto was furious, but then Isshin showed him the letter and said that it was from Karin, the old man's eyes grew wide.

_**~*~Flashback~*~**_

_"T-this, this is," Yamamoto said as he took the letter into his shaking hands. He then looked back to Isshin. "What's the meaning of this, Shiba Isshin?"_

_"You know what it means. I'm not the only one who got it and I'm sure that it says the same thing in all of ours," Isshin replied as Urahara, Yuruichi came up and held out their letters to him._

_"We got one as well, Yamamoto-so-taicho," Unohana said as she, Ukitake, and Kyoraku held up theirs._

_"We got them directly from her," Kyoraku added. "We tried to tell you after reading ours, but you won't see anyone of us. You locked yourself up in her room and won't come out to talk with anyone."_

_"She knew that," Ukitake continued, "and she asked us to give you this in her place." He held out the red envelope to Yamamoto._

_"Oh!" Rukia said as she pulled out the pink envelope from her shihakusho. "I almost forgot that Karin-chan also gave me this to give to you as well, Nii-sama." She handed the letter to Byakuya._

_The two men took their letter and read it. As they read, they began to cry._

_Yamamoto hand fallen to his knees before looking up at the others. "Did all of yours-?"_

_"Explain how it came to be this way? In a way, yes," Urahara interrupted._

**_~*~End Flashback~*~_**

Ichigo never did fine out what that was all about as they had a private meeting about Karin letters before having a taichos meeting to disuse what was to happen now. Since Toshiro had resigned, Isshin became the taicho instead and the entire family moved to Soul society.

Sometime later, Tatsuki died in a car crash and came to Soul Society, ending up in the 11th division as their 7th seat after only having been in the academy for 5 years.

As Ichigo was thinking back to the memories, a Hell Butterfly came it and when he noticed it, it let hand on his pointer finger.

"All taichos are to report to the 1st division for a taichos meeting," came a voice though the butterfly.

Ichigo got up and let the butterfly fly away as he made his way out of his office.

"Momo," he said to his fuku-taicho, "I'm going to a taichos meeting. Take care of the division for me."

Momo smiled. "Hai, Taicho," she said.

Ichigo smiled before walking out of the room. _'Poor girl,'_ he though. _'She lost Aizen and now Toshiro…'_ she shook his head as he made his way to the first division's meeting room for the taichos.

"…" Zangetsu hand a black face on as he listened to that and also shook his head at his master's stupidity. And everyone's stupidity. But then again, they were probably to focus on the ice and snow in the room, as well as petals of red Tsubaki flowers, to have paid any attention to the frozen up food and try to find out if it was poison. But then again, why would they? They loved Hinamori Momo too much.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the meeting room and took his place in line and waited for the others to come.

Ichigo nodded to the little blond boy on this right, the new taicho of the 3rd division, Haninozuka Mitsukuni. A happy man who's in a child's body and acts very much like one as he holds onto a pink stuffed rabbit with him everywhere he goes. He really loves his rabbit, Usa-chan, as he calls it, and only a few people could hold on to it for him. One of those people was Rukia, who latterly loves it, and another girl named Kamisaki Kanako, 10th division's 3rd seat. The other was a girl named Takahara Naomi, Ichigo's 3rd seat, who Mitsukuni trusts the most with his most prized passion. And the last was the new taicho of the 9th division, a tall, intimidating blond eye with sharp, deep blue eyes which appeared purple under certain light; Verius Zen.

Finally, everyone was in their place and Yamamoto started the meeting.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll start this meeting," Yamamoto said. "The reason you were called here today is because an old acutance of mine has asked for my help. The ghost of their dead lead, the 4th lead of the village, seems to be hunting the village. She has asked for help in getting ride of this Ghost and I have excepted since it seems like you guys could do with a bit of a wake up call."

The room burst into a chuckled.

"At any rate, anyone want to volunteer for this mission?" Yamamoto asked.

Mistukuni's hand shot up. "I volunteer Ichi-chan!" he called out.

Ichigo looked at the youth. "What?" he asked, surprised.

Misukuni just smiled at him.

"Well Kurosaki-taicho?" Yamamoto said. "Will you accept?"

Ichigo looked up. "I-," he began.

"You might find what you've lost if you go," Mitsukuni whispered, not looking at him.

Ichigo looked down at the blond and saw a new side to him. An older, more mature side of him that's never been seen before, not even in a fight (not that he got into any, that they know of).

"I accept," Ichigo said without thinking.

"Very well then," Yamamoto said. "You may have 4 other go with you. I'll send the necessary information over to your division and you can read it over. Dismiss!"

Everyone began to walk out.

"Wait, Mitsukuni," Ichigo stopped Mitsukuni from going.

Mitsukuni blinded before looking up at him as Zen walked over to them.

"What do you mean I might find something I've lost if I go on this mission?"

"…Zen-chan!" Mitsukuni jumped up onto Zen's head.

Zen smiled up at him before looking back at Ichigo. "Didn't you lose something important 7 years ago?" he questioned. "Don't you want it back? To know what happened? …" Zen then walked away, leaving Ichigo thinking about his questions.

"What I've lost 7 years ago…" Ichigo whispered as he thought back to 7years ago and his head snapped up once a picture of a black haired girl came into his head. "Ah! Karin!" and his eyes narrowed. "What happened, 7 years ago…" no one ever found out what really happened at night with Karin, Toshiro, and Karin's letters. Ichigo tried asking Isshin about it, but the man kept shut, not even giving in to Yuzu at all.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the 4th division's medical wing and walked inside to the girl sitting on the stole and writing down notes on her patient.

He went up behind her and hugged her, startling the 12-year-old girl.

"Ah!" she screamed before turning her head back and finding Ichigo there. "Onii-chan," Yuzu said.

"Hey Yuzu," Ichigo greeted with a smile.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here? Did you get hurt again? Didn't I tell you not to fight!"

Ichigo chuckled. "No Yuzu, I'm okay," he assured her as he took the stole opposite from hers and sat down. "Hey, Yuzu?"

"Hm?" Yuzu looked up from her pink clipboard.

"What would you do if you were told that you might get to see Karin again?"

Yuzu looked up at her brother, eyes wide. "Onii-chan! I'd do anything! Please, if you've found her-!"

Ichigo held up his hand to stop the girl from going wild. "Stop, Yuzu. I haven't found her yet. But if I fine her, I'll tell you, okay?"

Yuzu nodded her head. Ichigo nodded and smiled as she calmed down. He then got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, okay Yuzu?"

"Why?" Yuzu asked, confused.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like it needs to be kept a secret until it's the right time, until I find her and know for sure where she is, I guess."

Yuzu smiled. "Okay, Onii-chan!" she agreed to it. "I'll keep it a secret!"

"Thanks, Yuzu." And Ichigo left to find Renji, Rukia, and Tatsuki to ask them if they want to come along with him on this new mission.

* * *

**Seriously, how can she still be alive after getting stabbed like that? She must really be liked among them if they went that far for her, just to keep her alive and make her look like a good girl and a damsel in distress even though she's a vise-captain and was supposed to be smart and powerful. She just looks weak to me. If I had it my way, she would've died long ago!**

**So many ideas in my head yet they didn't all get used… oh well! There's always more to come and a next time!**

**~*~REVIEW!~*~**

**Next Chapter: More letters and two new children arrived at the Leaf at the same time that the shiniagmi appeared and went to talk with Tsunade about enrollment into the villages' academy and becoming a ninja. But what's this, a mysterious pass? Who are these kids who resembles naruto and Toshiro, and what's their true intentions? **

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Shorter then the rest. **

**Bye! And see you when I see you, or update, in this case…**


	5. New Arrivals

**I Haven't upload in a while, but this story still seems to be going strong, even though you guys don't review...**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter for those who have been waiting, but not reviewing**

**ENJOY!:D **

* * *

_Chapter 5: New Arrivals_

The blond haired man put down the letter, a deep frown on his face. "They've done it now," he said.

"Both of them are gone," sighed the white haired man next to him.

"The watch is gone too," said the blond as he looked around in his desk drawer. "What are we going to do now, Toshiro?" the blond turned to his friend, panic in his voice.

Toshiro eyed his best friend's worried face for a moment, his face blank, before sighing and looked away, out the window and into the Village. "We'll have to tell them," he said.

"But Toshiro!" wined the blond. "I don't want to die!"

Toshiro looked at the blond again. "Death is just another part of life, Naruto," he said. "Besides, even if you do get killed, it's not like it's going to make much difference. You'd still have to do your job in the Village. So just deal with it."

"But-!" Naruto protested, but froze when Toshiro glared at him.

"Be happy that it's Hinata and not Karin you have to deal with," Toshiro said.

"True… but she's probably still going to come after me anyways. The boy has my blood in him too after all. And Hinata… will be mad at me, for this…"

"Let's just hope their okay and got to their grandfather without much trouble," Toshiro said. "At lest they knew to take those two with them…"

"They're smart, I won't worry so much," Naruto said. "But I'll kill him when I get my hands on him, that little brat!"

Toshiro sighed. "And Karin will most likely kill that boy when she finds him," he whispered before he and Naruto walked out the room.

* * *

"Well, here we are Sho-chan," the little blond haired boy said, a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, we made it, Ru-chan," said the white haired little boy next to the blond, holding on to each other's hand.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go!" they both said as they walked through the gate together, hand in hand, off to see the 5th Hokage after giving their paperwork to the guards at the door, who still had their eyes wide opened and mouths dropped as they watched the two children who looked to be no older than 12 walk into the village, still shocked by what they've just read.

* * *

"So this is the Village?" Renji asked from where they stand atop the Hokage monument to get a better look of the village.

The shinigamis had just came out of the senkaimo and had landed on top of the monument.

"Yeah," said Ichigo from his place next to Renji. "This is the Leaf Village. The one we're assigned to."

"Well, are we waiting for?!" shouted Rangiku as she stood next to Rukia. "Let's go and meet this Hokage lady already!"

And they all leaped away to greet the person who asked for this mission.

* * *

"Excuse me, mister," said the little blond boy as he went up to the white haired ninja.

Kakashi turned his head towards the boy and almost had a heart attack.

"N-Naruto?" he shattered out.

Ru's smiled dropped at the mention of that name. He tilted his head to the side cutely. "Who?" he questioned with childlike innocence in his voice, and his eyes showing his confusion.

"N-no one," Kakashi shook his head. "You need something, little boy."

Ru smiled. "Yes!" he shouted. "You see, me and my partner are new here, and we're lost."

"We need to go to the Hokage Tower," Sho put in. "Can you show us the way?"

"Of course, this way," Kakashi lead they away.

"Thanks," Sho and Ru shouted as they followed him.

* * *

Knock, Knock, came the knocking sound of the door.

"Come in," said Tsunade as she finished her paperwork, for once actually doing them.

The office door opened and Kakashi walked into the room with two kids by his side.

"Hokage-sama, I've brought you some guests," Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi," Tsunade looked up and froze upon seeing Ru. "N-Naruto?"

Ru looked towards her, once again giving her his cute and innocent confused face.

Tsunade shook her head. "Can I help you boys?" she asked sweetly.

Ru and Sho stared at her some more before Ru shouted, "Yes! Are you the Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes."

"Great! My name is Kasama Ru, and this here is my partner, Ichimaru Sho!" Ru introduced them.

"And these are our companions and teacher, Gin, the White Fox and Oz, the Black Rabbit!" Sho added as a white fox appeared out of the blue white a black rabbit in a red coat on his back. Both bowed to the Hokage.

Tsunade bowed back, an awkward smile on her face.

"We're…" Ru and at Sho out of the corner of his eyes, and they two stared at each other, seemingly sharing a secret and coming up to a conclusion, "new shinobies, from the Shinigami Village," Ru continued.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at them, now paying more attention to them and taking them a bit more seriously.

"We have come to the Leaf Village because of a mission asinged to us," said Sho as Gin went and stand beside him.

"And that mission is?" Tsunade questioned, eyes narrowing, waiting.

"We have to find someone," Sho continued as he handed Tsunade the paperwork.

"Who?" Tsuande took the paperwork and read it over, eyes widening with each sentence.

"…Our 4th Shikage," Ru said. "He's in this Village, somewhere, and we've come to take him back."

"As well as get to out of the Village to explore for a bit!" Sho added.

"So if you don't mind, Hokage-sama, we'd like permission to stay and find and bring back our missing Kage," Gin suddenly said.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the medium whit fox beside Sho, surprised at his sudden talk.

"You can talk?" she questioned.

"Of course I can," Gin answered.

"How else are we to teach them if we can't talk," Oz added.

"So, about that permission, Baba?" Ru asked.

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "What did you call me, brat?"

"Baba," Ru said.

"You are one aren't you?" Sho stated. "It's only because of the jutsu that you appear so young, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"We can see right through it," Ru said with a happy grin, one that looked so much like Naruto's own.

"Something like this is child's play for us," Sho added.

"…How strong are you guys?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

The boys smiled. "We don't have to be all that strong to see through an illusion jutsu," Sho said.

"We've been trained by our teachers to be immune to poisons and harsh… conditions…" both boys stared off into space as they remembered their training and shuddered. "And see through the lies of things. Look underneath the underneath, ya know?" Ru added.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other.

"W-who told you that-" Tsunade began but was interrupted as another knock came from the door.

"Hokage-sama, some… samurais are here from… the Soul Society? …to see you," came Shizune's voice as she stepped into the room with the group of Soul Reapers.

"Oh, good," said Tsunade, "you're here. Welcome. Thank you for coming."

The gang walked into the office and Ru and Sho turned around to see them.

Once Rangiku caught sight of Sho, she gasped.

"Taicho?" she questioned, before seeing Sho's blue eyes.

Tsunade looked at the boy.

"Seems like you have other guests to attend, Lady Hokage," said Sho as he turned back to the older woman, appearing to be older then he seems as his eyes sparked of boundless knowledge when he looked at her. "Can you please give us your answer so that we may leave?"

"O-of course," Tsunade shattered, shocked that such a young boy could seem so old so suddenly. "You may do as you like, but please keep in mind that you are guests. Also, I'd like to assign some guards to you as will, if you don't mind."

Ru smiled. "Of course, thanks Baba," Ru said as they little group excused themselves.

As Sho was passing Rangiku with Gin by his side, he looked up at her and Rangiku was instantly reminded of Toshiro, as the boy's gazed seemed so much like her disappeared taicho's. As looked after him as he left out the room with Gin and Ru, who was now holding Oz in his hand.

"Why you little brat!" Tsunade yelled after Ru as she stood up on her feet.

"…Um…" Rukia began. "Hokage-sama?"

"Hm," Tsunade suddenly relized what she was doing and sat back down. "Ah, yes. Sorry about that. It's been a while since anyone's said that to me, or pointed out my real age in front of me…" she looked down as her eyes sadden at the thought of Naruto. "Let me introduced myself then. I'm Senju Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the Leaf Village, you're implorer, nice to me you. That over there is one of my ninjas, Hatake Kakashi," she pointed to Kakashi.

"Yo," Kakashi held up a hand, his orange book already opened in front of him.

A red tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head as she botted her fist. "Don't show that perverted book in front of me, Hatake! She shouted as she hit Kakashi right into the back behind him.

The Shinigamis watched as Kakashi made contact with the wall and made a crack.

Tatsuki smiled. "I like her," she said. "If all the girls are going to be like that, I think I'm going to love this village."

"Couldn't agree more," Rangiku and Rukia agreed.

The boys sweet dropped.

"Sorry about that," Tsunade apologized as she calmed down. "I just hate that book!"

"More like you hate the author of that perverted book," Shizune muttered.

Tsunade glared at her. "And this is my assistant and student, Shizune." Shizune bowed and the Shinigamis bowed back. "And you guys are?"

Ichigo stepped up. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, taicho of the 5th Division of Seireitei."

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia," said Rukia as she stood to Ichigo's right, "fuku-taicho of the 13th Division."

"Abarame Renji, fuku-taicho of the 6th Division," said Renji as he stood to Ichigo's left.

"Arizawa Tatsuki, 11th seat of the 11th Division," Tatsuki said confidently sa she stood tall next to Renji.

"…"

"Rangiku," Rukia whispered as she nagged the woman next to her.

"Hah?" Rangiku looked back. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, fuku0taicho of the 10th Division. Nice to meet ya!"

Tsuande nodded her head. "Alright then, do you know why you are here?" she asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yes," she replied. "To find and get ride of the so called ghost of the late 4th Hokage, correct?"

Tsunade nodded as Kakashi sat up at the mention of that.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. Tsunade and the others turned towards him. "But how are these guys going to get ride of a dead ghost that's hunting this village because of vengeance?"

"Vengeance?" Ichigo questioned. "What this about?"

Tsunade sighed as she sat down on her seat. "It's a long story, but to sum it up, the 4th Hokage dead protecting this village from a 9-tailed demon fox that tried to destroyed the village. But he couldn't kill it, so he sealed it away into a new born child. His last words were for that boy to be seen as a hero, but…"

"But that was not the case, was it?" Rukia questioned.

Tsunade looked down and shook her head. "No…"

"So, because of that, the ghost is taking revenge?" Renji questioned. "Where's the boy now if we can show this ghost that the boy's fine, than many the ghost will leave."

"That's not possible!" Tsunade yelled out as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "That boy… Naruto…is gone. He disappeared, 7 years ago. We don't even know if he's… alive." Kakashi and Shizune looked down, feeling the guilt and loss of their favorite blond prankster.

"Oh," said Renji as he realized that he'd hit home, hard. "Sorry…"

Tsunade shook her head and wiped away her tears. "Anyhow," she said, "I've prepared a place for you to stay. Kakashi and his team will be your guide around the village. They'll help you guys fit in."

"But, Hokage-sama," Kakashi protested. "Our team is…" he looked away.

"You're team is probably the best ones suited for this. Since they can't seem to work together to get any outside village mission done without those two bitches fighting each other, maybe they can do a simply guiding mission and escort around the Village, since they seem to know it pretty will, considering how long they've spent here, that is..."

Kakashi had to agree with that explanation. His and Azuma's team, team 10, didn't get much done at all. The entire team were still genins since they couldn't seem to work together, will, Sakura and Ino didn't most of the time anyways. But when they did, they were a pretty good team.

"They're coming along," Kakashi said, looking off to the side.

Indeed they were, since they found that they were the only team that has yet to become chunins. Team Gai and team 8 were already one, and team 7 had already become junins 4 years ago. Everyone was still shocked that that happened so fast. It also seems that the student of that team, Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru (wow look at that, they all start with S) are already in the ANBU as will! Surprising!

Though it didn't really seem to help Sasuke much as he got more naggings from the counsel to get wives, do the C.R.A, praise him and kiss the grounds he walks on as well as that fact that they all just through themselves at him. Sasuke could no longer stay home because he keeps getting midnight visitors! He had to fine a nice place in the wood to hind or set up tight securities at his home. Even running away from fans and girls who wants to become his wives or families that wants to give him their daughters!

He had to hide in the shadows because of it, and the only ones who could find him were his friends, close friends.

"Yes, will, they're the only teams who I can put this up on," said Tsunade. "So, Kakashi, show these Shinigamis to the place they're staying at, please. Also, get me the former members of team seven, Jiraya. I need them to watch over those kids from the Shinigami Village."

"Shinigamis?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, Shinigamis, now go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Shizune and Kakashi as they bowed to her.

"Guess you're not going to need to put that little list together anymore hah?" Jiraya said, having seen and hear everything that happened, before leaving to fine the former members of team seven.

"Have a good stay," Tsunade said as Kakashi and Shizune lead the shinigamis away and out the room.

Once the door was closed, Tsunade slumped down in her chair and sighed, "Kasama Ru hah," she whispered as she picked up the paperwork on the Shinigami Villages' two ninjas. "Why do you looks so much like Naruto, I wonder… could you be…?" she looked out the window as they sun began to go down.

* * *

Ru and Sho walked along the streets of the Leaf Village as the sun went down and day turned into night, their faces serious as they silently walked pass the people of the village, who seemed to give Ru strange looks.

"We did it," Ru said in a serious tone. "We made it in."

"Ah," said Sho. "Now to fine grandfather… how much time do we have?"

Ru took out a gold pocket watch from inside his pocket. "3 more hours before time runs out," Ru answered.

Sho nodded his head. "3 hours to fine them and get a place to stay…"

"But first… I'm hungry! Let's eat something Sho-chan!" Ru shouted.

Sho sighed. "Fine. What do you want to eat?"

Ru smiled. "Ramen!" he throw his hands up in the air.

Sho sweet dropped. "I knew it," he whispered. "Guess Aunty didn't nickname you Ramen for nothing hah?" he patted Ru's head.

Ru smiled at his best friend and cousin.

"Alright, let's go to that ramen shop then."

"Yeah!" and off they went to the ramen shop.

* * *

You called for us, Hokage-sama?" questioned Shikanaru as he and his two former teammates stood in front of their Lady Hokage.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "I have a mission for you three."

"What is it?" Sai asked.

Tsunade throw them the documents concerning Ru and Sho. "These are the two you must look after," she said as the boys picked up the papers. "Those two boys are here from the Shinigami Village."

"Shinigami Village?" Shikamaru questioned as Sasuke opened his eyes and paid more attention as he and the others looked over the file.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. They are here on a mission. One that is very important to us since it could mean our success. And it'll be easy too no less."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

Tsunade smirked. "Those brats are here to bring back their 4th Shikage, who is here, in our village right this moment."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that.

"And if we can keep our eyes on them, and when they find their kage…" Tsunade trailed off.

"You want us to comfornt him and ask him for an alliance," Shikamaru stated.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "But also, to find out any information regarding the Shinigami Village from those kids… and maybe find something about Naruto… You saw how much that boy looks like Naruto, right?"

The boys looked at the picture of Ru.

"I'm hungry," Rangiku complained. "Can we eat something first before we get there?"

"I guess that's fine," said Kakashi. "How about ramen? The shop's right there." He pointed towards the Ichiraku ramen shop as he saw the two shinobis from the Shinigami Village go in with their pet, laughing and talking with each other.

"Sure, why not," said Renji. "Ramen sounds good to me." And he walked towards the shop.

"Do they have sake?" asked Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san," said Ichigo. "We're here to work, not get wasted."

Rangiku pouted. "Ahh, you're just like my former Taicho, Ichigo!"

"No I'm not," Ichigo protested. "He was a work a holic kid, I'm not anything like him. I just do the paperwork and finish them on time, thank you."

And they went into the shop.

"Ichigo, over here!" Tatsuki called over from a table to the right. They group walked towards it and sat down.

"Hah," said Sho as Ichigo bushed passed him. "Oh, it's you guys from earlier!"

"Oh, hey kid," said Ichigo.

"Here alone?" Tatsuki asked.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Rangiku said.

"Thanks! I'm Sho by the way. And this is Ru, my partner," said Sho as he and Ru took a seat at the table, Gin sitting down beside Sho and going to sleep under the table while Oz was still in Ru's arms.

"I'm Rangiku," said Rangiku. "And this is Ichigo, Rukia, enji, and Tatsuki."

Sho and Ru looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed when he saw their waiting eyes. "I'm Hatake Kakashi," he lazily said.

"The Copy Cat Ninja!" Ru shouted. "Wow. You're really lazy!"

Kakashi smiled.

"So, were are your parents kids?" Rukia asked.

"Come to think of it, we didn't see them in the office with the lady Hokage at all," Renji said.

"You mean Baba?" Ru asked.

"Baba?" Rangiku questioned.

Sho chuckled. "Sorry for my partner's words," he said. "Oh, here comes the waiter. Let's order."

"Hi, how may I help-Naruto-kun!" Ayame shouted once she spotted Ru.

"Sorry, my name's Ru, not Naruto," Ru said.

"Oh, yes. Of course. You can't be him… he'd be about 20 by now, if he was here…"

"Um, I'll take a bow of pork ramen please," Renji suddenly said, cuasing Ayame to come out of her sadness.

"Of course!" and the others gave their orders. "Food will be right out!" Ayame bowed and left to tell her father about Ru.

"So, you were saying Baba?' Rangiku began again.

"You mean you can't tell?" Ru asked. "The Hokage is an old woman already!"

"He's right, she is," Kakashi said. "The only reason she looks like that is because of a jutsu she casted on herself to make her appear young. Also, you didn't see their parents because they're not here. They are shinobies on a mission, so their parents didn't come with them."

"At such a young age?" Rukia questioned.

"Once you become a ninja, you are already seen as old enough to be trusted. You can kill and survive on your own…"

"Wow," Rangiku said. "That's.."

"So you guys can kill already?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes," Sho answered. "Since we are already seen as an adult in the eyes of a Shinobi once we become one."

"Cool!"

"Hey is that fox yours?" Ichigo suddenly asked as he looked at Gin.

"Yep!" Sho said. "He's name's Gin!"

_'Gin...'_ Rangiku thought sadly as she was reminded of her old lover.

Gin looked down when Sho introduced him, his green eyes board of everything.

"And this is Oz!" Ru showed them the rabbit in his hand as Ayame came and put down their orders.

Ru's eyes spared once he saw it. "Itatakimus~! He said as he broke his chope sticks into two and began to eat.

"Only one bow, Ru," Sho said as he began to eat his.

"Aaahhh," Ru said.

"No ah," Sho said. "If Aunty fines out how much you've eaten, just think of what she'll do."

"…You're just like your father, kill joy," Ru scrolled.

Sho smiled. "Why thank you," he simply said.

The others watched them and instantly thought,_ 'They are so much alike…'_

* * *

"Well, that was good dinner," said Ru.

"Yeah, now we need to find a place to stay, come on Ru," said Sho. "Goodbye and thank you for having dinner with us." He and Ru bowed before leaving.

"Now, let's get you guys to your place," Kakashi said as he lead them away.

"But what about those kids-" Rangiku began.

"They'll be fine. Some ninjas are already watching over them. Now come on, I want to get home already..."

The shinigamis followed him. _'Lazy cat...'_ they all thought as they followed Kakashi away.

* * *

Sho and Ru walked into an opened field and waited.

Ru closed his eyes as the wind picked up. "So, you've come," he suddenly said as three figures landed in front of them, all on their knees and bowing their heads to the ground.

"Young Master Ru, Young Master Sho, General Ichimaru, 9th Shikage-sama," they all said. "Welcome to the Leaf Village. We hope you had a save travel."

The white fox suddenly turned into a human as Gin appeared in a white kimono under the moon light and the black rabbit also turned into a blond haired boy who looked to be about 15 years old, wearing a black kage hat with the kanji 9 on it, all had a smile on their faces.

"Thank you. Yes, we did," Sho said as he looked at the men gathered before them.

"Now, to find grandfather Minato," Ru said as his eyes flashed red.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**~*~Review!~*~ or no updates for you! :( **


	6. Telling Them

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and reading my story. **

**Here's a new chapter for you guys to read next!**

**Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**Thanks:)**

**Declaim: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If i did, none of them would be fun and full of actions.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Telling Them_

A figure dressed in a black cloak stopped right in front of the white dabble doors and the blond nervously looked at his calm, white haired best friend right beside him.

Toshiro sighed at Naruto's hesitations and closed his eyes at his friend. "Let's just get this over with," Toshiro said as he pushed opened the white dabble doors.

A blinding white light illuminated the scene before disappearing and showing two women dressed in white cloaks sitting together at the white table in the garden, under the bright, blue sky and surrounded by flowers, laughing happily together as they talked over tea.

Naruto gulped before taking a step towards them with Toshiro beside him. Their eyes were on the women's happy forms as they both made their way towards them, towards two of the seven Shihimes of their village, their treasure.

The indigo haired woman was the first to see the two men apposing them as her smiles widened upon the arrivals of her partner. She waved to them and said, "Naruto-kun, Toshiro-kun," she greeted as the two came to a stop beside the other woman, whose back was towards them.

"Hinata," Toshiro nodded towards his favorite student.

Naruto put up a smile and greeted his partner back after Toshiro nagged him and gave him an ice-cold glare his way when he didn't say anything. "Hi Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted as he walked over to her and held her hand in his.

Toshiro watched as the black haired woman in front of him turned her head towards him and soon found his jade green eyes staring into her oceanic blue ones.

"Toshiro," she greeted.

"Karin," Toshiro said back.

Karin looked behind him, as if looking for someone else to have come with him. When she didn't find anyone hinding behind her partner, she raised an eyebrow before looking up at Toshiro once again.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"…" Toshiro only stared into her eyes, not sure how to tell her and a bit afraid of how she would react to such news. Though he may not show it as much as Naruto was at the moment, since he'd flinched a bit at the mention of someone else having to come with them, Toshiro was scared of Karin's fury more than anyone else's.

The two partners continued to star at each other for a while longer before Karin turned her head away from Toshiro and rounded on Naruto, her eyes narrowing on her older cousin's and teacher's form. Naruto tried not to flinch at her eyes and acted natural, even though he knew that Karin could see right through it, she always had.

'Damn it, why did I have to teach her?' Naruto silently cursed in his head and wined, though he didn't show it on the outside. He knew better than to give Karin any thing for her to blackmail him with. Like what she did to him when she was three, and she didn't even know what she had done excatly, onlt thinking that it was punishment. and then there's the time when she was 9 and corner him into teaching her who to fight and kill... yeah, he's still geting death glares for that one... even to this day they would not forgive him...

"Where are they, Naruto?" Karin asked her 1st ever teacher.

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip and made eye contact with Toshiro.

Hinata stared up at him, also expecting an answer from him.

"Why are they not here to greet us after we've finally come back?" Karin continued.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto breathed out, finally giving in since they where going to fine out about this sooner or later. He looked down at Hinata and took her hand in both of his as he gave her an uneasy smile, causing Hinata to panic a bit.

"They're gone," he said simply.

The girls' eyes widened and Karin quickly stood up on her two lags. "What?!" she yelled out, her face showing anger, panic and worried at the news.

Naruto looked towards Karin and inhaled. "They took the watch and left while everyone was welcoming us back. Everyone but those four," Naruto explained, his gazed softening on Karin's form.

Karin's face turned pale as she snack down into her white chair. "No," she whispered out.

Upon seeing her reaction, Toshiro put his arms around Karin's form to comfort her.

"Why?" she asked with sadness.

Naruto smiled sadly at her before feeling Hinata's hand slip away from his grip. Naruto quickly turned his head towards her only to fine Hinata's eyes hidden by her bangs as she slowly stood up and walked farter into the gardens. Naruto watched after her retrieving form before getting up himself and following after her, leaving Karin and Toshiro alone together.

Toshiro watched as Naruto went after Hinata and the two disappeared into the garden before looking down at the distressed Karin in his arms. Toshiro moved himself from behind her to sit down beside her, opposing from where Hinata sat, and took hold of her hand into his.

"Karin," he said, his eyes softening. "It'll be alright. We'll get him back." He smiled a bit at her as he brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Sooner or later…"

"…" Karin didn't say anything and Toshiro started to get worry upon her silent until her form caught fire. Toshiro quickly got away from her burning form.

Karin looked up with a scary smile on her face. "Yes," she agreed. "We will get him back. And when we do, I'll kill him!" The flames burned brighter, causing Toshiro to get up and move away from the burning heat. Karin laughed.

"K-Karin!" Toshiro shouted as he tried to stop Karin from burning the garden with her flames.

Suddenly, the flames died down and Karin looked up at Toshiro with a happy grin on her face. Toshiro gulped at her smile.

"Toshiro," Karin said in a sweet voice.

Toshiro moved back a bit as he up his hands in front of him for protection.

"Please fine him and bring him home to me," he finished before getting up and walking back inside.

Toshiro watched after her form, not daring to ask the question that he wants to ask just yet as he gripped his burning hand. Finally, with enough distance between them, Toshiro decided to open his mouth.

"What are you going to do to him Karin?" he asked, eyes narrowing on her back.

Karin stopped and turned her head back a bit towards her partner, a small smile on the side of her lips. "Oh nothing much," she answered and brought her head back to look ahead as the wind blew by and played with her long, black hair as it danced in the wind. "Just going to teach him what happens when he decides to not come and see his mother after so many years since his birth." She continued to walk towards the mansion. "How painful it is to give birth to him and how much it hurts that he does this to me, his own mother who brought him into this world." And she disappeared behind the white, double doors.

Toshiro sighed as he took his hand away form the burn to show the wound healed and gone as he looked up to the bright, blue sky. _'I hope that, for your sack, that you know what you're doing, Sho, my son,'_ Toshiro though, worrying for his son's sack as his eyes saddened over at what he'd made his son do. _'I'm so sorry, Sho.'_

* * *

Naruto caught up with Hinata to find her standing under a sakura tree in full bloom, watching over the sparking blue pound under the gaze of the sun. Even though it was not its season, the pink sakura tree still bloomed no matter the season, being able to show it's pure beauty all year round and defining the law of nature.

Naruto sighed and put on a small smile before making his way towards his wife and hugged her from behind.

Hinata was a bit surprised when she felt two hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she turned around to star into the face of her husband, who had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the lavender sent of Hinata.

"Are you mad, Hime?" Naruto whispered out, not opening his eyes and still having a good hold on Hinata so as to not let her get away from him again.

Hinata stared at him for a moment before looking away towards the pound as Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at her face.

"…No," Hinata finally answered. "It's just… I miss him, Naruto-kun…"

"…" Naruto stared up at her still, not moving his head from where it seat on her shoulder as her long hair blew along with the wind. Finally, Naruto moved from his position behind Hinata and now went to stand in front of her. he took her hands in his as their eyes stared into each other, Hinata's lavender ones almost in tears and his sky blue showing sadness at her tears.

He brought her into a tight hug as she cried. Naruto clinched his teeth at her sobs. "Don't worry," he glowed out a bit as he was trying to keep the beast within him tamed. "We'll fine him and bring him home to us." Naruto pulled back and kiised her on the lips before hugging her again. "You'll be able to hold him in your arms again, Hinata, I promise." His sad eyes now showed determinations.

Hinata sobbed and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Hai," she cried. "Please, bring him back to me. Bring back my son to me, Naruto-kun."

_'Ru, wait tell I get my hands on you, boy,'_ Naruto thought angrily as his eyes flashed demonic and bloody red. '_My son or not, I won't forgive you either if you make your mother cry and hurt her like this.'_ But that was not the only reason why he was so angry. No, Naruto was also angry with himself for letting something like this happen. Yet, he knew that this was needed in order to finish and end this. He closed his eyes and gripped Hinata tighter. "I'm sorry,' he whispered out, _'Ru.'_

* * *

Ru and Sho finally found an apartment to stay at thanks to the guards Ru's father had sent to help and watch over them in their fathers place.

Once the boys where safely inside their rooms, they put up a silencing seal, alert seal, and an illusion seal on the door and windows before letting their guards down.

Ru sighed once he finished putting the seals around the room and activating them up.

"You okay, Ru?' Sho asked from behind him.

"Hm," Ru turned around to look at his beast friend and gave Sho a bright smile. He put his hands behind his head and give Sho his trade mark grin. "Yeah. I'm fine Sho."

Sho smiled and nodded as he looked down at the beds and finding his grandpa, Gin, still in his white fox form, resting on the side of his bed after getting the beds really while their uncle, Oz, in his black rabbit form/doll/vassal, was sleeping on Ru's bed, which was next to his, having gone back into the Abyss already since he is still the 9th Shikage who's job was to watch over the affairs of the Abyss, so he couldn't always be with them.

"You boys should turn back to your original forms now, Ru, Sho," Gin suddenly said as he opened his jade green eyes up and looked at them.

The boys nodded as Ru took out the gold pocket watch of his father's and opened it up to watch as the hands/needles turned/spine backwards, turning back time as it did so. White Light shone from the watch as Ru and Sho's form caught the light and their forms began to become smaller and smaller until, finally the needle stopped spinning and the light faced, showing two small boys standing in the room.

Su smiled at his work, since it was hard work and it was an advance magic to be able to handle time and bend it to ones will, but the work lessens on him with him being able to use his father's watch as a medium.

"Alright you two, come here," Gin ordered. "Let's go to bed and I'll tell you a bed time story."

Ru put the watch back into his pocket before jumping into bed along with Sho as Gin tells them a story.

_'Tomorrow, we're going to see grandpa,'_ Ru thought. _'I miss you, mom, dad.'_ His eyes sadden over before he turned towards Sho's form next to him and listens to the story that Gin was telling them.

_'I'm sorry, mom,'_ Sho though as he closed his eyes under the moon light that shines from the window behind them._ 'I love you, mom. I miss you… and dad. And I'm sorry, but I have to do this.'_ Suddenly, Sho felt a hand on his and opened his eyes to find Ru gripping him. He smiled at the younger boy and gripped his hand as will before the two 3 year-old boys fell asleep together, dreaming of being held in their mothers arms once again and having their father by their side.

Gin smiled at the boys sleeping forms before looking up at the moon. _'The two are holding up pretty will even though they are so young,'_ he though._ 'I hope you're doing will on your side as will, Shiro-chan.'_

* * *

The two Shikages once again stood in the dark rooms of the 6th Shikage's tower together. It was nighttime and the moon was already out. People where going to sleep already, but the two Shikages had too many things to do to go to sleep, too many important things to worry about…

"We really have no choice hah?" Toshiro questioned as he put down the paper he was holding in his hands. He once again stood to the side of Naruto's desk and looking out the window.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he signed another paperwork. He sighed. "To have to do this right when we just got back… just great."

Toshiro chuckled as he looked out the window. "Well we did ask for it after all," he said. "Sending our sons off like that…" he looked up at the moon.

Yes, they both needed to prepare for the raveling of the Village that is soon to come…

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Any theory on what's going on?**

**REVIEW!**

**And Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
